


Hairbrush

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Series: Flatliners Kink [3]
Category: Flatliners (1990)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day at the hospital, Dave knows how to make Nelson settle down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hairbrush

Dave wasn't into really kinky sex. Not like the kind of people that kept carefully locked trunks in their closets and had memberships to clubs that could only be found through word of mouth. But there were a couple of things tucked into the drawer beside the bed with the lube. And Dave had always been very good at improvising.

When they got off work one Wednesday night, Dave was more than relieved that neither of them was due back at work for two days. Nelson was obviously stressed out about work and was in fine form, ranting about the 'fucking morons' in the labs. Then it was the 'fucking morons' in the ER, pacing back and forth in the kitchen while Dave threw together something edible and listened with the appropriate sympathetic responses. Then it was the 'fucking morons' in the hospital beds, which continued through dinner and washing up. Finally Dave decided to put a stop to it. He turned, caught one of Nelson's hands in each of his, and pushed him back up against the counter, catching his mouth in a blistering kiss.

Nelson blinked up at him almost owlishly, then gave a little rueful smile. "Sorry. I haven't shut up since we got home, have I?"

"No," Dave replied, returning the smile, "But you've had a rough day. I think you should go into the bedroom, undress, and wait for me." He was still smiling, still kind, but there was a firmness to the words and a dark seriousness in his eyes that never failed to give Nelson pause. Today was no exception.

Nelson hesitated for a moment, looking up at him with a kind of nervous excitement, and wet his lips. "Sure. Okay." He leaned up almost hesitantly to press a soft kiss to Dave's mouth, then pulled away and left the kitchen.

Dave watched him leave, taking note of the mixture of tension and anticipation in his shoulders. It wasn't the first time he'd ordered Nelson to the bedroom, and they'd incorporated various small kinks into their lovemaking - silk restraints, blindfolds, and the gag that was still Dave's personal favourite. Nelson had used a small rubber spaghetti flail on him once, but it was more tease and sensation than sting, and they'd both ended up laughing, curled together, making love. This was different, though, and Dave was beginning to wonder if perhaps it was necessary.

The thing about Nelson that had first drawn Dave to him was the man's incredible confidence. He had an amazing strength and vibrancy, and though he sometimes came off as cocky and competitive, more often than not it drew people to him and fuelled his success. But Dave was beginning to realize that putting that kind of face forward day after day required an incredible amount of energy. Sooner or later it needed to break; and for that, Nelson needed help. Dave could provide that. Dave wanted to provide that. It's what made things different than the play he'd had with a couple of past girlfriends. While he'd learned some interesting things, he did it for the girl's pleasure. He wasn't as invested in it, wasn't invested in them as he was in Nelson.

He felt strangely calm as he left the kitchen, thinking, planning. He took a plastic ruler from Nelson's desk in the den - long and flexible, and stopped in the bathroom to wash it carefully, setting it on a clean towel. He did the same with the wide, flat-backed wooden hairbrush, then took both into the bedroom, spreading the towel at the foot of the bed with both items on it. The spaghetti flail joined them, and Dave pulled the leather belt from his jeans, laying it alongside the others. Only then did he turn to Nelson.

Nelson had undressed as he instructed, and stood silently, hands clasped in front of him almost formally. His posture was still tight with tension and anticipation, and he watched Dave with wide eyes, though he said nothing. It was almost as though a switch had been flipped, that for once he could give in and just take whatever instruction Dave had to give, defer to his control. It was a kind of uncertain submissiveness, and Dave found it incredibly sexy.

"I'm going to take care of you," Dave said plainly, voice soft but firm. "And you're going to do everything I ask you to, aren't you? Kneel down."

Nelson knelt silently, answering the question in actions rather than words, looking up at Dave through his eyelashes. Dave pushed his knees apart and pulled his hands behind his back, guiding them to clasp, to hold themselves in place. "When I ask you to kneel, you will kneel like this, with your legs spread and your head down, hands behind your back. You won't look up until I tell you to or make you. Understood?"

Nelson gave a little nod, and Dave reached down and slipped a hand under his chin to keep him from looking away now, his other hand stroking slowly over his hair. He felt more of a weight to his actions than any of their previous play, and despite the small shiver of nervousness that curled in his stomach he knew that Nelson was ready for this. More importantly, he knew _he_ was ready for this, able to devote himself to doing this with the care and self control that was necessary to do it right. That the trust in Nelson's eyes was not misplaced.

He brushed his thumb across Nelson's lips, feeling a surge of desire at the way that they trembled and parted slightly in pleasure. "I'm not going to tie you up tonight because I want your main concentration to be on what I'm doing to you, and not on the silk around your wrists," he told Nelson, keeping his voice low and firm. "And I want you to know that you're submitting to me because you chose to, and not because you're tied to the bed. I'm going to warm you up with the flail, and then I'm going to spank you with one of the others. A real spanking, not just play. Tell me which one you'd like me to use."

Nelson's mouth opened as if to say something, but he stopped, looking over the items on the towel. "The hairbrush, please," he said finally, voice soft and a little hoarse, a shiver running through him as he did.

It didn't surprise Dave, not too much. The belt would be a lot to take, and Nelson would know that. But he wasn't one to back down from a challenge, and the hairbrush seemed the logical next step down. "Good," he replied, fingers a gentle caress on his hair. "Very good. Now, there's one more thing...."

Nelson made as if to speak, but stopped himself, and Dave gave a smile at the restraint. "Go ahead."

"David..." Nelson swallowed, the fact that he'd already moved to using Dave's full name sent a thrill through him. Whether Nelson realized it or not, he only called him David when things were particularly intense or emotional, and it turned Dave on far more than he'd admitted. "Will you use your hand as well, please?"

He smiled, warmer than intended, and watched Nelson relax a little. "If you behave, yes. Now, what I need you to do is pick a safe word, Nelson. Something you can remember no matter what. Things become too much, or if you want me to stop for any reason, that's how you stop things. Because even if you beg, I won't stop unless you use the safe word. All right?"

Nelson gave a little nod, and was silent for a long moment, long enough that Dave felt a flicker of worry that he'd pushed too far, that Nelson didn't want this. Then his lover swallowed hard, voice husky. "Free."

"Good." He held Nelson's gaze. "If things become too much, or even if you just want to take things down a notch, that's how you tell me. I'll only be disappointed if you push through something you don't like, your happiness is always what's most important to me. Can you promise me you'll use it if you need to?"

Nelson let out a shuddering breath and nodded, seeming a bit overwhelmed. "I promise."

"Thank you." Dave leaned over to press a soft kiss to his forehead, then straightened, picking up the flail. "Kneel on the bed on your knees and forearms." It was hard not to admire Nelson as he moved - even now that they were both in internships that took up a lot of the day, Nelson still found time to hit the gym for at least an hour each day, alternating running with weights. Dave preferred to run outside, part of which had much to do with how distracting it was to watch Nelson work out. It was even sexier to admire Nelson like this, nude with his firm ass in the air, form trembling a little in anticipation.

Dave took off his t-shirt, then flicked the flail onto his own forearm a couple of times, judging the strength of sensation. He could see Nelson shiver in anticipation at the sound of the flail hitting flesh, and he played on that reaction, making him wait before finally drawing back to land a blow on his skin. The hundreds of strands of rubber packed a light sting, and he heard Nelson gasp as it connected, though more from surprise than pain. It was just what Dave had wanted. Slowly he worked the flail over his backside, covering his ass with firm, even blows until the skin began to grow flushed, Nelson writhing a little on the bed. Then he began to move the blows, landing erratically on the tops of his thighs, striping up the length of his spine and across strong shoulders. Nelson was almost rocking up into the blows, choking back low moans as Dave continued to work him. "David..."

Dave landed a few more blows, then stopped, letting the ends of the flail's strands trail over his back, knowing that the the fall of hundreds of tiny bits of rubber against his skin would be intense, his made skin sensitive from the blows. It made Nelson whimper helplessly, shivering on the bed, and Dave let it trail over his ass, the strands falling between his thighs to tease lightly against his balls. Then he tossed the flail away, stroking his hands gently over pink cheeks, leaning down to place a soft kiss to each in turn. "How does that feel?"

"Warm," Nelson gasped, trembling under his touch. "Really sensitive. It - it's really good, David." He sounded almost surprised at the declaration, and Dave gave a soft chuckle, kissing the small of his back before straightening.

"Good. Are you ready for more?"

A soft, shuddering exhale. "Please."

"All right." Dave patted his ass lightly, then perched beside him on the edge of the bed, the hairbrush within in reach. "Come here. I want you over my knee with that firm little ass of yours in air."

Nelson looked almost startled at the order as he sat up, but carefully arranged himself over Dave's lap, erection pressing hard against Dave's thigh. The bed was low enough that he could brace both hands on the floor, and Dave knew it would help him feel more grounded and secure. He reached for the hairbrush, stroking the bristles slowly down his spine, circling and scratching over his sensitized ass. Then he turned it and delivered two sharp swats in succession, the smooth, lacquered wood making a satisfying crack as it made contact with his skin, causing Nelson to jerk over his lap and cry out in surprise.

Dave ran the smooth backside of the brush up and down his back and over his ass, resting his free hand at the top of his back to keep him pinned down. "I'm not doing this to punish you," he said calmly, though with Nelson shuddering on his lap, calm was the last thing he felt. He felt powerful, but more than that - protective. Caring. And god, more than a little aroused. "I'm doing this because you need it, Nelson. Because you've wound yourself up, tied yourself in knots and the only one who can undo that is me." He let a blow fall to one ass cheek, smiling at the way Nelson jerked on his lap, his breathing becoming harder, whimpering softly at the blow. He dropped another, a little harder, and another, then returned to stroking the smooth wood over his skin. "Do you understand?"

"Yes." Even Nelson's reply was a whimper, and when Dave pulled the brush from his back, his lover shifted helplessly, trying to lift his ass a little more, shivering with anticipation. When it connected with his ass again, Nelson's cry was from the sensation as much as the surprise, and Dave strengthened the blows a little. The breathless cries Nelson gave were satisfying, as was the way he was writhing and shifting over his lap, grinding his erection against his thigh, inadvertently rubbing against Dave's cock through his jeans.

Dave fought to keep his breath even, Nelson's pink skin flushing darker in small circles on his ass where the brush made contact. He paused again, stroking the red spots gently with the back of the brush. "You're so beautiful like this, Nelson. You know I do this because I love you, right? Because you're worth more than anything else in the world to me?"

"Yes." The word was closer to a sob, Nelson's form trembling under him, gasping for breath. "God, David. Please... more."

He didn't hold back this time, letting the blows come hard and unrelenting. The way Nelson bucked and writhed over his lap, the desperate, choked cries that it wrung from him made Dave achingly, unbearably hard. Still Dave pressed on, listening to Nelson's reactions, focused on the way he moved and held himself, half sobbing Dave's name, saying please over and over. He knew Nelson was reaching the breaking point, and pushed him a little farther, smacking harder. Then the handle of the brush cracked, the end clattering down along the hardwood floor, and Dave found himself holding the broken handle in a moment of shock, biting back a curse.

Surprisingly Nelson said nothing, simply holding still, gasping for breath. Dave could feel him shake against his lap under the hand that restrained him, and he tossed aside the brush handle, stroking his hand over the reddened skin of his ass, circling, soothing. "You've been so good, Nelson," he murmured, then drew back and let his palm make contact with Nelson's skin. His ass was hot from the blows, and Dave could feel the sting of contact on his own skin, the shudder of the blows travelling up his arm as he landed another and another.

He could feel the instant that gasping cries broke to shuddering sobs, and he stopped, urging Nelson up into his arms. His lover seemed almost lost, straddling Dave's lap and arching into him almost helplessly. Dave covered his face with kisses, holding him tight and stroking his fingers over his hair. "Shhh... you did so well, sweetheart. Just perfect. You're so beautiful, baby." He pressed his lips to Nelson's and was a little surprised at the force Nelson returned the kiss with, kisses hot and needy, tasting him, whimpering into his mouth. Dave slipped a hand between them to stroke his erection slowly, groaning despite himself as Nelson reached to cup him through his jeans, squeezing gently before starting to tug at the button.

"David...." the whimper was almost desperate, his lover rocking up into his touch.

"Shh..." Dave pulled away and stripped off his jeans and shorts quickly. Then he pulled Nelson back to the bed with him, sitting up against the headboard and holding his arms out for him. "Come here, sweetheart."

Nelson pressed close without hesitation, straddling his lap and grinding against him with a little breathless whimper. He reached blindly in the drawer for lube. "David, please...."

"You're going to ride me," Dave murmured, taking the lube from him and pouring an ample amount on his fingers, stroking both their cocks with it until they slid slick against each other as they moved. "You're going to impale that perfect little ass of yours on my cock and ride me hard and fast until you come, and the whole time you're going to feel how sore and tender your ass is."

Nelson was nodding, moving without speaking, a hand wrapped around the base of Dave's erection. He arched up with trembling thighs to press the head of Dave's cock against him, whimpering as he started to rock onto him. His body stretched around the head of his cock as it pushed past the ring of muscle, and he pushed Dave deeper with little helpless bucks of his hips, his body gripping him tight.

Dave had to bite his lip to hold back, fingers clenching at Nelson's hips, trying not to buck up helplessly into the shuddering heat that enveloped him. He could feel every shock of pleasure that moved through his lover's body, Nelson catching his mouth for a trembling kiss. Then he started to move, hands clenched on Dave's shoulders as he rocked on him, gasping against his mouth. Having Nelson ride him was one of the sexiest things Dave could think of, the way his lover bucked and gasped and took his pleasure, pushing Dave's cock hard and deep again and again. He could feel the shudder that ran through his lover as Nelson angled his hips just right, crying out breathlessly as he drove his hips down onto him. "Oh god, David - David!"

"Come on, baby." It was all too much, too fast, the sensation piling onto itself as Nelson moved hard on him, his throaty cries of pleasure just as intoxicating as the feel of his body shuddering around him. Dave curled his fingers around his cock, stroking hard and fast in time with the frantic movement of Nelson's hips. His cries were echoing Nelson's now, breathless, helpless from how overwhelmingly good it all was, from the hot turmoil of pleasure and sensation in his core, aching to break free. He rocked harder with Nelson, driving up into him, and the satisfaction of hearing, of feeling him be drawn over the edge was more than Dave could handle. He bucked up hard into Nelson's shuddering heat, crying out against his mouth as climax took him, Nelson's fingers digging hard into his shoulders, pleasure pulsing hot through every nerve ending in his body.

He wrapped his arms tightly around Nelson as he came down, who pressed his face to Dave's shoulder, gasping for breath. Dave pressed soft kisses to his hair, stroking up and down his spine gently. He could feel the shiver that ran down Nelson's spine as he slowly calmed. "Are you all right, love?"

"I... yes," came the soft reply, though Nelson didn't move.

"What are you thinking?"

Nelson pulled back finally, looking a little dazed, and wet his lips. "I... I don't know." The words seemed a little distressed, and Dave leaned in to kiss him gently, still stroking.

"It's all right. Tell me how it felt for you. Was it what you expected?"

"No," Nelson replied, giving a soft, breathless laugh. "It... the flail was fun. But it was just... teasing. It set me on edge. I liked that. The hairbrush hurt like a bitch." He gave another soft laugh, and a little shake of his head. "It was weird though, I don't think... I'm not sure it was normal...."

"Nothing you feel is abnormal," Dave replied softly, and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. "Tell me how it felt?"

"It was just... somehow the longer it went the less it hurt, even when you broke the damn brush. I'm sure it's some kind of... endorphins, adrenaline... it was euphoric, Dave. Everything else in the world just melted away. But I'm so exhausted now...."

"Good." There was a box of kleenex by the bed, and Dave claimed a couple, cleaning off his fingers and the streaks of ejaculate on his stomach and Nelson's. He it aside and urged Nelson down into bed with him, tucking the comforter around them securely. "You're going to have an amazingly restful sleep tonight."

"Mmm, good," Nelson murmured, nestling his head against his chest, pliant and relaxed. "We can do that again sometime, if you want."

"I'd like that. Some people really need it sometimes, you know. To let off stress and ground themselves."

"When I'm a cranky son of a bitch," Nelson murmured sleepily. He was silent for a moment, then pulled back, looking up at him. "What about you, Dave?"

Dave smiled, stroking fingers along his jaw. "I like taking care of you, I told you that. I love seeing you like that, and it makes me very fulfilled to give you what you need." He brushed his thumb against Nelson's well shaped lips, smiling. "You're beautiful, Nelson. And someday you're going to believe me when I say that, even if I have to spank it into you."

Nelson gave a soft laugh, kissing his thumb lightly before settling back down, face nestled against the warmth of his chest. "Love you, Dave."

Dave smiled, feeling his lover's body relax more, calm and sated. "I love you too," he murmured softly, revelling in the warmth and closeness of Nelson pressed tight to him. When Nelson's breathing became slow and deep, he finally let himself drift off to sleep.

~~~~


End file.
